I've Got Your Number
by Quixotic Cervantes
Summary: What could possibly come between a man and his ship? 7 digits might just do it.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Firefly, Jenny, or Shakespeare's writing. **

_asdf-thoughts_  
**asdf-song lyrics **

* * *

_867-5309_

Mal stared down at the paper. Inara had given him her com. number in case he needed to reach her. He had been shocked; in the six months she had been on the ship with them she had never given him any way to contact her except for the pods radio.

**Jenny, Jenny, who can I turn to?  
You give me something I can hold on to.  
I know you think I'm like the others before  
Who saw your name and number on the wall**

Mal had never understood why she would choose to be a companion. She was intelligent, she was beautiful, and she truly could have any man she wanted. _So how does she end up on this ship with me?Oh right, that business deal. _ Mal scoffed, they had set it up as a "mutually beneficial business arrangement." He got to land more places and she got to expand her client base.

"Clients," Mal grumbled as he rose from his bed. _What kind of respectable businessmen decided that it was alright for women to make their living whoring?_ "Zhòu mà, there I go again." _She's never gonna get along with you if you keep insultin' her trade._ He looked up at his wall irritated, "Since when do I care?"

**Jenny, I got your number,  
I need to make you mine.  
Jenny, don't change your number,  
8-6-7-5-3-0-9 (8-6-7-5-3-0-9)  
8-6-7-5-3-0-9 (8-6-7-5-3-0-9)**

"The sun itself sees not till the heavens clear."

"Shén shèng pì huà," Mal jumped at the voice behind him. He turned to his door to River staring at him with her usual dazed expression. Irate that his "alone time" had been interrupted he tried to shake her out of her current state, eyes wandering aimlessly about his room. "What did you say?"

River stopped looking around, her eyes suddenly sharp and focus as she looked directly into Mal's eyes, causing him to gulp.

"You'll never have her if you don't tell her." Then, acting as though nothing had happened, River took one last look around and walked away. Mal shook his head and moved back to his bed, pulling the paper back in front of him. _You'll never have her if you don't tell her. Tell her what? That she…_ Mal balled it up and threw the paper across his quarters.

"I can't let that get to me. She thinks I'm just a cowboy, traveling around space with no destination." _I used to imagine I'd live this bachelor life forever, just wandering the universe. Me, and Serenity. When did that change? _Mal thought back to the first time he and Inara fought, she had slapped him good, leaving a bruise for three days. During the first two days they avoided each other like the plague, neither saying a word to each other.

The third day she had come to him with tea and an ice pack, apologizing. _Never thought that's what would take me away from my ship. A woman hitting me. But I'd never felt so…alive. During the war adrenaline was always rushing, I guess that just brought it back. _Mal laughed. _I must be some kind of masochist. _He looked back down at the number. He had put in the number five times since she gave it to him. But, never having anything to say, he had closed the com. each time.

**Jenny, Jenny, you're the girl for me.  
You don't know me but you make me so happy.  
I tried to call you before but I lost my nerve.  
I tried my imagination, but I was disturbed.**

"Never thought I'd say this, but what the heck." He pulled out his own com. waiting for the holographic video popped up. He carefully punched in the number, _8-6-7-5-3-0-9, _and waited.

Quickly, quicker than Mal had hoped, Inara's face appeared on the hologram. He could see the shock on her face when she recognized him

"Mal?"

He nodded his head. "'Lo Inara. You're not...busy...are you?"

She looked skeptically at him while shaking her head. "Can I…help you with something?"

Mal thought he heard a bit of worry in her voice. He laughed quietly, shaking his head. _Yeah right._ "I was hoping I could talk to you." _You'll never have her if you don't tell her. _"Actually, I…wanted to tell you. You remember that time you hit me?"

_**The End**_

* * *

**There you go. Hope you enjoyed it, despite it being complete crack. I was listening to the radio and this song came on, it wouldn't leave me alone. **

**Zhòu mà damn  
Shén shèng pì huà holy shit**

**I apologize for not actually knowing Chinese. I just used an online dictionary, so if anyone was...offended by my pathetic attempt to keep this accurate I'm sorry. **


End file.
